Weapons
Below are listed weapons from the codex pages. Each Space Marine can equip weapons in one of several different ways. # Tactical Marines may equip a single non-melee weapon, except for heavy weapons and pistols. # Devastator Marines may equip a single heavy weapon. # Assault Marines may equip a melee weapon and a pistol. # Medics may equip a Narthecium (melee weapon) and a pistol. Marines can also equip up to 3 pieces of wargear. For an analytical look at the potential damage, see the Weapon Damage - Calculation page. Bolt Pistols Bolters Heavy Bolters Plasma Pistols Plasma Guns Plasma Cannons Hand Flamers Flamers Melta Pistols Melta Guns Multi Meltas Grav Guns Melee Weapons Missle Launchers Lascannons * BA: Blood Angels. This Wargear may only be equipped by a Blood Angel. * BT: Black Templar. This Wargear may only be equipped by a Black Templar. * DA: Dark Angel. This Wargear may only be equipped by a Dark Angel. * IF: Imperial Fists. This warger may only be equipped by an Imperial Fist. * SW: Space Wolves. This Wargear may only be equipped by a Space Wolf. * UM: Ultramarines. This Wargear may only be equipped by an Ultramarine. * BL: Blood Lust. Killing an enemy heals 5% of Max Health. * BR: Brawler. +30% Melee Damage Mitigation. * CF: Covering Fire. 30% Chance that attacks cost 0 AP on overwatch. * CS: Crippling Shot. 1% Chance to reduce target's AP by 1 per shot. * DO: Dodge. 15% chance to Dodge all attacks. * FA: Feral Agility. 20% Chance to return an AP for every tile moved. * KB: Killing Blow. Passive plus 50% damage when target is below 50% Health. * MS: Melee Specialization. +15% Damage to Melee Weapons. * PE: Plasma Enhanced. This weapon never overheats. * RB: Retribution. After taking damage in the Enemy turn, +20% Damage until the end of your turn. * RE: Resilient. Space Marine has 15% Damage Mitigation. * RI: Riposte. Your counter attacks are 10% more likely to hit, and do 20% more damage. * RS: Revenge of Sanguinius. Killing an enemy has a 20% chance to return 1AP. * SC: Scout. +2 AP on first and second turns. * SE: Sentry. Attack accuracy increases while in Overwatch. * SF: Steadfast. Space Marine remains on Overwatch even if damaged. * WB: Warrior of Baal. When Space Marine is below 50% health gain 30% Crit. * WU: Strength of the Wulfen. +30% Max Health. * AE: Area Effect. (All Missile Launchers.) Deals 35% damage to all adjacent units. * FW: Flame Weapon. Flame hits multiple targets in path. * GG: Grav Gun. Target loses 2 AP on their next turn. * OC: Overcharge.(All Plasma Weapon: Plasma Pistols, Plasma Guns, Plasma Cannons.) A secondary fire mode that uses all remaining AP to fire a huge plasma charge. The damage caused is higher for each AP spent. * PA: Parry. (All Chainswords and Powerswords.) When hit by a melee attack there's a 20% chance it will be parried, absorbing 80% of the damage. * PW: Plasma Weapon. 15% chance that firing this weapon will cause it to overheat and become unusable for the rest of the turn. * RT: Retaliate. (All Melee Weapon: Chainswords, Powerswords, Poweraxes, Powerfists, Narthecium.) When attacked with a melee weapon, there's a 50% chance your Space Marine will get a free retaliation attack. * VB: Volley Bonus. (All Bolter Weapon: Bolt Pistols, Bolters, Heavy Bolters.) Fires 40% extra vollies if the target is within half the range of the weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Weapon